Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Spelunkers of Worlds
by Gamr1000
Summary: Driven out of their homeland by invading humans, many familiar Pokémon have migrated to a new place, and we also meet out amnesiac hero of the month, a Piplup, who can't seem to remember anything about his past, not even his own name! (Yet, he still speaks English)... he joins up with a Leafeon he met after he... falls in out of the sky, acting as a deus ex machina simultaneously.
1. Prologue

Running… running in the dark… I came to the edge of a cliff, I didn't see how far it went, I took a glance backwards, sure enough, they were after me, it was either take this jump, or they would catch me, I had to make a choice… it had to be soon…

I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst, and then jumped off.

This is my story…

…a story spanning time and space…

…and it begins with a leap of faith.


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Let's skip back in time a while now, and place our focus elsewhere, we now join a Leafeon in the late evening, she was standing by a door carved into the face of a cliff, she was contemplating something…

She was thinking 'Should I go in? ... but what if the rumors are true, what if there really is a dictator Chatot in there? I just don't know…' she walked back and forth, continuing her thoughts, wondering whether or not it would be wise to go in, with an endless stream of reasons for and against entry, as the sun gradually set from the sky.

She finally ended this chain of thoughts with '…I need to go somewhere else to think about this.', and the walked away from the face of the cliff, heading into a forest. She continued walking, with the forest getting ever denser, and finally, almost as if an invisible wall existed, the forest cleared to reveal a lake. She sat down, admiring the natural beauty of the lake in the moonlight, and only now had she noticed that it was a full moon. She just sat there, looking at the moon's reflection in the water, but then she was interrupted by a jolt of electricity from behind, which propelled her into the lake.

"Ha! I can't believe you're here again!" She turned around saw a Luxio. The Luxio spoke again "You realize that now you're in that lake, I'm going to shock you into tomorrow, right?" The Leafeon replied "Phos, even you know that you have the type disadvantage on this one…" the Luxio, now revealed to be named Phos, in turn, responded,

"That won't stop me from sending you out of existence." Phos began sparking with electricity, when out of the sky, something was falling, it was…screaming! Right as both Phos and the Leafeon managed to look up at the figure, it crashed down spectacularly, right on top of Phos, knocking Phos unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions

"Where… am I?" stated this figure.

He stood up, revealing his true figure, he appeared to be a… Piplup.

"What... What just happened?" the mysterious Piplup asked.

The Leafeon replied: "That's what I would like to know! You just fell out of the sky, for the sake of Arceus, you just acted as a living deus ex machina!" with a hint of concern hidden in her mostly aggressive tone.

"Oh, I did?"

"It's really astounding how you are even still alive right now! How did you even fall from that kind of a distance?"

"I don't know, I just remember..."

"What?"

"That's...odd, I can't remember... anything..."

The Leafeon seemed surprised at this, and by now her attitude had completely shifted from shock-induced anger to nervous curiosity.

"Are you sure you can't remember anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Sorry, I don't even remember that..."

The Leafeon thought to herself 'Gee, the guy can't even remember his own name, I would leave him here, but that just seems so... wrong, maybe... I could get him to join me on the adventure team I always wanted to start...'

"Uhh... I was asking for your name." the Piplup's tone wasn't exactly rude, but it did indeed show that she had been ignoring him for some time.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Maria."

"That's a... nice name."

"R-really?" Maria couldn't help but show her surprise for this comment.

"Well, I ...guess so..."

"Well, thanks..." Maria couldn't help but blush a little bit. In the midst of this, she had almost forgotten what she was going to ask of the Piplup,

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm sorry to ask this so out of the blue, but could, you...uh...join an exploration team with me? I'll even let you be the leader, I guess..."

"Well, I don't see why not..."

"Gee... Thanks!" It was not difficult to see the enthusiasm and happiness in her response.

"Well, shouldn't we get going? It looks like it's getting dark, and don't we have to enroll somewhere? Besides, I think my landing cushion may wake up."

"Well, yes we do, I guess we should get going... follow me... oh, and the name of that pincushion was Phos, he's not important," and with that, she began leading the Piplup in the direction of the setting sun.

After some time, they had arrived their destination, which was a door placed at the bottom of the face of a cliff.

The Piplup spoke, "So... you sure this is the right place?"

Maria then responded, "Yes, I'm sure this is the right place."

"Well? Now what?"

"I guess, we just... knock?"

"Is that why you wanted me? Because I can knock on the door?"

"Come on! Be serious!" Maria made this response with a lighthearted tone, but it was clear that she seriously wanted the Piplup to be less joking.

"Okay, fine then, if you insist."

The Piplup knocked on the door. It was opened by another Pokémon, a Sunflora. The Sunflora said, in a tone which was more like a screech, but it was still a well-intentioned tone, "Eek! You're just in time! We were just about to close the guild from new recruits today!" The Sunflora then turned around and shouted "We have two more of them Chatot!" and with that, she began to lead the two into the cliff, and down a large ramp that spiraled downwards.

Maria then spoke, nervously "Did you say... Chatot?"

"Well, of course! He was the only one who could take over after Wigglytuff left! He runs everything now!"

Maria then whispered to the Piplup, "I have a bad feeling about this, I've heard that the Chatot is a dictator..."

Before the Piplup could respond, Sunflora had apparently heard this remark and said "Oh! So you believe that then? I can't wait until you meet him then! I bet you two will enjoy it very much! Tee hee~" the giggle she made at the end was so upbeat it was almost creepy.

It quickly became apparent that Maria was beginning to have second thoughts, as she started to try to fall behind the group and head back toward the door, but she was hurried along by a gentle push by Sunflora whenever she tried this. The three of them eventually arrived at a door at the end of a hallway, having traveled several floors down, and to the bottom of the stairwell, they got a feeling of sorts, one that signaled a point of no return.

Sunflora knocked on the door...it opened from the inside slowly...

"Oh! You're here!"


End file.
